ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Friendly Fight
Story John, Charmcaster, Hex, Eddy, Tack, Lucy, Julie, Ship and Animo teleport in front of Bellwood castle. Padmé and Sunder were waiting for them. Julie, Ship and Hex are out cold. Padmé: He’s alive! I’m so relieved. Charmcaster: Someone! Help me get him inside! Lucy: I’ll help! (She stretches her arm, which grows to carry him. Charmcaster and Lucy then head inside.) Sunder: It’s a shame I wasn’t there. What happens to those who won? John: They’ll be able to participate in future matches. Which will be bad for us. (Julie then stirs, and wakes up.) Julie! (He helps her sit up.) Julie: (In a daze) John? Is it you? John: Yes. I’m here. Ship: Ship! Ship! Eddy: Yes! Ship is fine! Julie: I knew you’d be back. (Julie kisses John, and John kisses back.) Padmé: (Slightly embarrassed and jealous) I’m going to check on Hex. (Begins to rush off.) Voice: Now, now, M’lady. There’s no need to rush. (John and Julie break apart, as everyone turns to see Phantom standing there, bandages covering his left arm.) I must say, you are far more beautiful in person. John: Phantom! (Stands up.) What’s a coward like yourself doing here? Animo: (Terrified) Watch your tongue, boy! Lord Phantom is stronger than you’ll ever be! John: I’ve beaten him once. Phantom: I’m simply here to congratulate you for your victories thus far. That being said, I am much more powerful here than in my home world. So how about it John? Will you fight me in a friendly fight? John: You want to fight, out of the War Game? What do you want? Phantom: To show you something. (Grabs the bandage on his arm, and pulls it off. He reveals his arm, and John gasps. Covering Phantom's hand, is a purple gauntlet version of the Omnitrix.) John: What is that? Phantom: This, John, is the Warmatrix. Sunder: Nice arm. Azmuth give it to you? Phantom: No, Sunder, Albedo did. Sunder: Albedo? John: Great. Him again. Phantom: When I arrived in this dimension, I apparently came right after you disappeared. Gwen, Kevin and Ahsoka thought I was you, but still helped me once they learned they were misguided. Sunder here, (pointing to Sunder) explained on how Azmuth fixed his arm, so Gwen and Kevin took me to Azmuth. He, however, saw me for what I was, and refused. I told Gwen and Kevin to go home, while I stay to convince him. Then, Albedo came to me, saying he would restore my arm in exchange for obtaining the Omnitrix that Azmuth had in storage. John: How’d he get another Omnitrix? Julie: When you were, uh, dead, he took the Omnitrix from Lucci. I took it, but then returned it, so he still has that one. Phantom: Albedo modified it to my liking, and gave it to me. The Warmatrix. John: So, the King of the Chess is a pawn. Animo: Sometime after that, Albedo sent Phantom to me, and I developed the De-evolution bomb for them. Phantom: I would like to show you the power of Albedo’s new invention. So, will you fight me? Julie: John, don’t. You don’t know what he’s capable of, as well as what that thing does. John: It’s an Omnitrix. I’m not going to lose a fight between Omnitrixes. No one knows how to use it better than me. I accept your challenge! Phantom: (Having an evil smile) Good. End Scene The Bellwood castle battlefield comes out of the ground, John and Phantom on the stage. Animo was on the side of the stage, to avoid the battle. Phantom: Here are the rules. It’ll be a best two out of three battle. Both of us will use one transformation per battle, and Ultimate Forms are allowed. Unless you have something to add. John: Nah. I’m good with that. Julie: I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Eddy: This guy is the King, right? Why is he fighting John now? Sunder: Something John said before. That Phantom was a coward. I think Phantom is fighting trying to prove he’s not. Animo: This expedition match is about to begin! John Smith! You may transform first. John: Then let’s do it! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Phantom: Diamondhead, huh? I think I’ll go with Armodrillo. (Turns a dial near the rim of the faceplate, then twists the faceplate. He then slaps it down.) Armodrillo: (Roars. Then, Phantom side steps, revealing him to be behind Armodrillo.) Diamondhead: What the? What’d you do? Phantom: Do you like it? This is the true function of the Warmatrix. To create an army of your alien forms, drones that obey my every command. Diamondhead: It’s just like a Guardian ÄRM. Hardly original. Phantom: You always bested the Guardians, so I decided to go with yours. Diamondhead: It’s me that bests them, not the aliens. Phantom: We’ll see. Attack! Armodrillo charges forward, charging its jackhammer arm. Diamondhead dodges, firing crystal shards at Armodrillo. They explode on it, pushing it back. Armodrillo slams its arm into the ground, creating a shockwave that launches at Diamondhead. Diamondhead swings his arms up, creating a crystal pillar which launches him into the air. The pillar is destroyed, as Diamondhead forms a blade hand, coming down at Armodrillo. Armodrillo catches it, and goes to punch with his other arm. Diamondhead swings his other arm, hitting Armodrillo with a crystal structure which shoots out of the ground. Diamondhead jumps back, and the two stare off. Phantom: Hm. This isn’t going well. (Slaps down Warmatrix. Armodrillo turns into Ultimate Armodrillo.) Ultimate Armodrillo: (Roars) Ultimate Armodrillo raises its arms, which turn into a giant drill which forms around it. Ultimate Armodrillo drills at Diamondhead. Diamondhead raises his arms, creating several giant crystal walls. Ultimate Armodrillo drills through them all, and tears through Diamondhead, his body a pile of debris on the ground. Julie: John! Diamondhead: Ugh. That wasn’t pleasant. (Diamondhead reverts.) John: Good thing my head wasn’t destroyed. Animo: Winner, Phantom! (Phantom hits the Warmatrix, and Ultimate Armodrillo turns into a purple light, which returns to the Warmatrix.) My lord, you choose next. Phantom: Very well. Heatblast. (Slaps down Warmatrix. Heatblast stands there, his fire burning brightly.) John: (Standing up.) Come on, work for a change. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Water Hazard: Yes! Water Hazard! Animo: Begin! Phantom: Burn him. Heatblast throws several fireballs at Water Hazard, and Water Hazard fires streams of water from the ports in his hand. Water Hazard’s attack breaks through, and Heatblast takes to the air, flying at Water Hazard. Heatblast goes to punch Water Hazard, but Water Hazard holds his hand up, creating a sphere of water, trapping Heatblast in it. He then fires it back, and Heatblast falls, his fire out. It tries to relight the fire, when Water Hazard blasts it with a water stream. Phantom hits the Warmatrix. Ultimate Heatblast: (Roars) Ultimate Heatblast slithers forward, going to punch Water Hazard. Water Hazard blasts it with a water stream, but it doesn’t work, and Ultimate Heatblast punches Water Hazard. Ultimate Heatblast raises its arm, pumping its arm, firing a lava ball. Water Hazard jumps and rolls out of the way, when Ultimate Heatblast appears in front of him, punching him up into the air. Water Hazard’s armor is starting to heat up. Water Hazard: Ugh! Not good. I can’t take much more of this. (Ultimate Heatblast pumps its arms, firing several lava balls up at Water Hazard. Water Hazard spins and fires water, repelling the lava balls. He lands, but falls to his knees.) I’ve must’ve taken more damage than I thought. Phantom: Hm. It seems I’ve found your weakness. You may be strong when you can switch alien forms, but when you’re stuck with just one, you are weak. Water Hazard: You used an Ultimate Form. So should I. (Water Hazard hits the Omnitrix, and it becomes the evolved Omnitrix symbol. Water Hazard’s upper body doesn’t change, except his hands become crab pincers, with no ports on them. His legs turn into four crab legs. His face is covered by a grey visor, with four green eye holes.) Ultimate Water Hazard: Ultimate! Water Hazard? (He takes a few steps on his crab legs, finding it awkward.) This is his Ultimate form? (Ultimate Heatblast swings its fist at Ultimate Water Hazard’s stomach.) Ah! (He raises his arms, and a giant port opens on his stomach, the fist going into it.) Well, that was unexpected. (Fires a powerful stream of water from the port, launching Ultimate Heatblast flying.) Now, to see what this thing can do. Ultimate Water Hazard raises his pinchers, and ports form on them. He fires water blasts at Ultimate Heatblast, who counters with lava balls. Ultimate Water Hazard opens a port on his back, and shoots water, launching himself at Ultimate Heatblast, tackling it down. Ultimate Heatblast is down, and Ultimate Water Hazard’s entire upper body becomes a giant port, as he fires his most powerful water blast. It takes down Ultimate Heatblast. It turns into purple light, returning to the Warmatrix. Animo: Winner, John Smith. (Ultimate Water Hazard reverts. John is panting.) For the tie breaker, you will both transform at the same time. On my mark. 1. (Phantom twists the Warmatrix.) 2. (John activates the Omnitrix.) 3! (They both slap down.) Humungousaur: (Roars) Pacifista: Pacifista! Phantom: That thing, huh? (Slaps down Warmatrix.) Ultimate Humungousaur: (Roars) Pacifista starts charging his mouth laser, while Ultimate Humungousaur’s hands change into missile launchers. Pacifista fires his laser as Ultimate Humungousaur fires his bone fragments. They are both hit at the same time, and they both fall. Ultimate Humungousaur turns into a purple light, returning to the Warmatrix, while Pacifista reverts. Animo: This round is a draw. Phantom: The Warmatrix increases the drone’s desire for battle, making them excellent fighters. You lost today, John, showing that my newer version is stronger than yours. Now, I must be going. Tack: John was right. You are a coward, hiding behind those drones as you called them. Otherwise, you would’ve transformed yourself, and fought him head on. (Phantom scowls at Tack, and teleports away.) That’s what I though. Julie: John! (Julie and Tack run onto the stage, helping him sit up.) Characters Team Heroes *John Smith *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Tack *Hex *Sunder *Charmcaster Others *Padmé *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains New Chess Pieces *Phantom *Dr. Animo Aliens By John *Diamondhead *Water Hazard *Ultimate Water Hazard (first appearance) *Pacifista Drones by Phantom *Armodrillo *Ultimate Armodrillo *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) Trivia *Phantom reveals that Albedo made him an Omnitrix, the Warmatrix. *The Warmatrix is the "Phantom Watch". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc